8 Simple Rules
by csi-jess
Summary: Gibbs isn't the only one that has rules. Tate.


**A/N: **I wrote this on my hands after my first exam so its pretty much a random extremely bored one-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but seasons 1& 2 on DVD!

Tony had been idly gazing at Kate across the bullpen for at least ten minutes before she took any notice of him.

'Kate.'

'Yes Tony.' She paused from her report to look up at him.

'You wanna go for a drink tonight?' Kate was taken aback by this sudden act of friendship Tony was displaying towards her.

'Erm…Okay DiNozzo.' Tony sat upright. He'd hardly expected her to say yes, especially to him.

'O.K. We'll go after work.'

'Sure. Should be fun.' Kate went back to typing her report whilst Tony sat his brain processing the information he'd just received.

----------------------

**Rule #1 **

**Choose the place carefully. She can be touchy.**

----------------------

'So Tony.'

'Yep.'

'Where we going.' Kate linked her arm around his. The contact between the two sent a rush through him. He gulped loudly before he answered.

'There's a new bar opening on Washington.'

'Tony that's a strip club.' She grinned slightly.

'Oh.'

----------------------

**Rule #2**

**Careful when correcting yourself. You may find yourself in a very big hole. As in through to Australia big hole. **

----------------------

'I erm… thought that… well…I'm not implying you like that kinda thing.'

'Tony'

'I didn't mean it like that. ' He stumbled over himself whilst Kate's eyebrows raised higher and higher into her hairline.

'I didn't know. I thought the girls on the poster were just advertising. Although…'

'Tony I'd stop now.' Kate said saving Tony even more embarrassment.

'Thanks.'

----------------------

**Rule #3 **

**Upon initial failure let her choose your destination**

----------------------

'You choose?' Kate smiled, Tony did know how to recover….Eventually.

'The Zodiac.'

'Oh. I know that place. Abby took me there once.'

'How do you think I know about it.'

'I guess. Anyway it's not to far from here.'

'I guess we should walk.' Tony nodded his agreement. He zipped up his coat as a bitter wind rippled though the street. Silently they walked along. Side by side, arm in arm. And generally just enjoying each others company and the amiable silence between them.

----------------------

**Rule #4**

**At least let her think you have some manners, Act like a gentleman. Even if it is for one night.**

----------------------

He held the door ajar for her as they reached The Zodiac. For a Friday night the popular bar wasn't all that crowded and two seats sat waiting for them in a corner by the bar.

I'll get the first round.' Tony said pulling his wallet from his jacket. She went to protest but found herself cut off.

'My treat.' Holding her hands up in surrender she backed up toward the table and slid into the seat. She mouthed thank-you to him and settled down. Minutes later cool drink slid in front of her.

'Thanks again Tony. I didn't know you had it in you.'

'What kind of man do you take me for. Not buying a beautiful lady like you a drink.

----------------------

**Rule #5**

**If you let something slip. Try not to let her realise. She may eat you alive for it.**

----------------------

Kate coughed a bit of her drink back into the drink and looked incredulously at him. Tony being well…Tony. Panicked and went back to what he knew they had common ground on.

'So…Gibbs was cranky today wasn't he.' He took a swig of his beer and played with his place mat whilst he waited for an answer.

'Don't try and change the subject DiNozzo,' Kate paused whilst her body recovered from the tiny fiesta it was experiencing. 'You just called me beautiful.' He coughed quietly and looked up at her.

----------------------

**Rule #6**

**If that fails…. Improvise…**

----------------------

'Well. You are sorta. I mean your hairs amazing. Reminds me of a spread I saw once in….' he paused seeing the twinkling in her eyes. This was not really a time for a joke.

'I mean…Yes Kate, you are very pretty indeed.' _If only she knew how beautiful she really is. _He added silently, she'd eat him alive for sure.

'Your not so bad yourself DiNozzo.' She grinned then buried herself in her drink for a few seconds.

----------------------

**Rule #7**

**Don't let your feelings over cloud your judgements**

----------------------

Her drink hit the table and he placed a slight peck on her lips. He sank back down into his seat and went furiously red.

'Doesn't that classify as breaking rule 12?' Kate mumbled her heart pounding hard in her chest.

'I don't think he has to know.' He swooped in for another kiss.

----------------------

**Rule #8**

**Ignore all rules. Especially #12. **

**P.S Make sure it's not in a bar you friends/co-workers tend to visit a lot. **

----------------------

'McGee will never believe this.' Abby grinned quietly.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: **Hope that was alright. As I said I was extremely bored. But R&R all the same.


End file.
